


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by knightargents



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightargents/pseuds/knightargents
Summary: Hajime loves the attention. Loves that the older man can never take his eyes off his ass. Loves that he's watched, worshipped even in the bedroom with him.Utsui Takashi...he's obsessed. Obsessed with his baby boy's ass. Obsessed with the way it's round and beautiful and jiggles when he's fucking him. Obsessed with his hold twitching around his cock. Obsessed with the way Hajime looks back when he's riding him to get his attention.No beta, we horny post like crazy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Utsui Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been obsessed with this ship since the manga showed them and me and my bestie have been writing them fucking in our dms since. I wanna write more but really there's so much I never publish on here. I only really rushed and published this one because someone on tiktok said they wanted to be the first to write the fic in the tag and i was like....um hell no who do you think you are. *I* will. and i did :) (well in english anyway)

There’s some movie playing that neither is paying attention to. Hajime instead sitting up against Utsui’s lap, facing away from him while the man lays back against some pillows. Utsui’s naked while Hajime is wearing nothing but the light summer crop top he made when he was a freshman and a pair of socks. It’s so warm in Utsui’s bedroom but most of the warmth comes from the shared heat between their bodies

Hajime moans while he grinds down on Utsui’s cock. It’s so fat and girthy, Hajime can never get enough of it. He loves showing off for the older man, loves knowing the man’s enamoured by him, that he can’t get his eyes off of him or his ass. He used to be embarrassed by it but it would melt away into lust everytime they were together. Utsui’s fingers skimming up and down his waist, grabbing at his ass before pulling his cheeks apart to rub at his hole. That’s how they were earlier, with Hajime laying down on top of the man with his thighs on either side of his waist, ass facing Utsui while the man fingered him open slowly.

He can’t even tell what movie is playing anymore. Some random romance that came out years ago on Netflix. The second Hajime felt those hands grab his ass he got up and laid on top of him, discarding his shorts. And he loves the attention, loves when Utsui massages his balls, loves when he’s three fingers deep with his thumb pressing into his taint. He loves knowing that Utsui can’t keep his eyes off his hole, off the way it stretches and pulses around him. 

So it’s obvious that this would be his favorite position. Riding Utsui, being in control but not really. He looks back on him, but never meets Utsui’s eyes because the man watches his own fat cock slide in and out of Hajime’s hole. Hajime squeezes against him in jealousy. “Uhhn...daddy...watch me.”

Utsui hisses and his hands squeeze his hips. “I’m watching you baby boy,” he says as he makes eye contact. Smiles up at him. Hajime melts under his embrace and turns back around. 

God, it feels divine. The slow sex makes him melt. Hajime’s own dick goes untouched. He doesn’t care about cumming right now, knows that when he does it will be all-encompassing and divine but right now it’s not about him. His whole body thrums when he shifts forward and presses his hands to the bed, riding the man under him slowly. He’s practiced enough by himself, with different hookups, with his own dildo he keeps hidden on his side of the dorm and most importantly with Utsui. He knows what the man likes. He knows that the man’s watching his cock slide in and out, watching the end of Hajime’s rim catch on his head and stretch. 

Hajime’s glad he’s athletic. Between the stamina it takes to keep up with Utsui and the way his thighs ache while they spread on either side of the man’s huge waist, times with Utsui can be fully appreciated. Fuck. He rides the man slowly, squeezing his ass every time he slides up so that Utsui shudders underneath him. 

“Ugh, fuck baby,” Utsui groans underneath his breath. His hand comes up to grab at Hajime’s ass, kneading it and spreading it. Other hand at his waist gripping tight. He shifts under Hajime and suddenly Hajime lets out a loud moan while he feels the man thrust up into him, bouncing him on his cock quick and fast. The bed under them creak while it helps Utsui fuck up into the boy’s tight hole. 

“Fuck, daddy! Ahhnnn!” Both of Utsui’s hand wrap around his waist and Hajime moans again, sitting up to fully feel Utsui inside him. The man’s dick is insane. He’s insane. He feels his whole body heat up while his hands slip under his loose crop top and play with his nipples, tugging and rubbing at them with his fingers. Utsui’s grip on his waist is so tight and his cock presses right into the best places while he bounces on the man’s dick. 

Utsui stops and Hajime breathes harshly while he lets go of himself to put his hands on Utsui’s thighs. They’re so thick, everything about the man is so thick. His hands hold on tight, the salt and pepper hair under his fingers tickling him slightly while he rides the man fast and hard, grinding his ass down on Utsui and moaning out his name. He wants to cum now, wants Utsui to cum inside him and stay inside him. Wants Utsui to wrap his thick calloused hand around his dick and jerk him off and touch him forever and play with him forever. 

God, he feels so drunk right now on Utsui. The man drives him so wild. 

The sound of Hajime’s quiet moans mixes with the wet sounds of their sex and the slapping of Hajime’s ass against Utsui’s lap. He likes riding him in all positions, likes holding him while the man fucks up into him and likes when he’s pinned down and getting his guts rearranged. It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t care. He wants Utsui’s attention on him all the time, it’s a near obsession. 

He hears his own name being moaned out and it drives him over the edge. He grabs at himself and jerks off the same time he feels warm hands grip his hips, his ass. He feels Utsui’s dick pulse inside him and the heavy groans of the man as he gets closer and closer to cumming.

“Gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum inside you baby boy,” Utsui groans, watching his dick pulse and throb. Iwaizumi’s close, so close. Riding the man with a new fervor while jerking his dick and pinching his nipple. He feels Utsui’s body pull taut under him, watches his thighs clench and his toes curl as Utsui grips him tighter and cums. He moans, deep and loud and rumbling and Hajime feels it in his own chest. Utsui watches his own dick throb, watches Hajime ride him as cum starts to leak down his cock. Hajime’s moans pick up in sound until he freezes on top of him, cumming in his own hand and riding out both their orgasms. 

  
  
  


Later, when they’re both cleaned up and naked lying against each other, Hajime will curl against Utsui’s chest and run his fingers in the salt and pepper chest hair. Utsui will lean back, kiss his boy’s forehead and go to sleep.


End file.
